1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pulse generation systems, and, more particularly, to high voltage pulse generation using inductive energy storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many recent advances in modern technological fields such as high energy laser systems and beam accelerator apparatus have been made possible by concurrent advances in the art of high energy pulsed power sources. The spark gap radio transmitter used for Morse code communications at the beginning of this century is an example of early attempts in this art area.
One well-known approach for obtaining very high voltage pulses involves the charging of a bank of high voltage capacitors in parallel with a high voltage source. Once charged, the capacitors are disconnected from the source, reconnected in series, and discharged across a load. This technique, though suitable for some applications, has several drawbacks, such as the large weight, size and expense of the capacitors needed for high energy storage.
The serious limitations of capacitive high voltage systems have stimulated appreciable research regarding the use of inductive energy storage as a means for aiding in the production of high energy pulses. A good synopsis of the recent work being done in this area is provided in the Proceedings of the I.E.E.E. International Pulsed Power Conference, (November, 1976). The papers in the Proceedings discuss the advantages and theory of inductive energy storage and discharge methods including principles of charging and discharging efficiency, use of exploding foil fuses, energy transfer from inertial energy storage flywheels to inductive storage, superconducting magnetic systems, and multiple inductor storage systems.
None of these papers propose a method or apparatus for providing the desirable combination of high energy, narrow width pulses with a high repetition rate.
Applicant has done appreciable research in the area of high voltage systems, including a course of study and experiments which resulted in the publication of his paper "Research and Development Technical Report 4469," U.S. Army Electronics Command, February, 1977, entitled "Repetitive Series Interrupter." As described in that report, the basic nature and design of the repetitive series interrupter (RSI) has been publicly known for many years. The RSI is a gas filled device that is basically a thyratron with a long discharge region (i.e., magnetic interaction column). When a sufficiently strong magnetic field is directed transverse to its interaction column, the conduction plasma in the device is extinguished, thereby suddenly interrupting the current. In the past, the RSI has been used mainly for the protection of high voltage microwave tubes against arcs.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an improved high energy pulser employing inductive energy storage, and using to advantage the special characteristics of the repetitive series interrupter.